


Patch Him Up

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, And Zoe patches him up, As in Douxie gets hurt by a monster, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Pre-Wizards, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: So I was scrolling through the internet and I happened upon the amazing art Teny Isaakhanian drew of Douxie and Zoe's relationship. So OF COURSE I had to write fanfic to go along with it.In short, Douxie gets hurt going after a creature and Zoe comes over to patch him up with some tough love.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)(mentioned), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Patch Him Up

You can view the art that inspired this work [here.](https://tenyai.tumblr.com/post/626012999353843712/some-explorations-of-douxie-and-zoes-relationship)

* * *

“I can’t believe you,” Zoe grumbled, pushing Douxie’s bangs back from his forehead to inspect the cut there, “ _This_ is why you don't go monster hunting alone.”

Douxie averted his gaze and stroked idly at the fur of the just as battered and bruised cat sitting in his lap.

“I had everything under control,” he said, “Ah!”

He hissed as she applied an antiseptic soaked cloth to his wound. He glared up at her.

“No warning? Really?”

“Reckless idiots don’t get warnings,” she shot.

“‘Reckless idiot?’” he parroted, “I said I had-”

“‘Everything under control?’” she scoffed.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and shoved the camera screen in his face.

“Does this look like the face of someone who had ‘everything under control?’”

Douxie turned his eyes to the screen and gulped. The bruise on his forehead from when the creature had pulled too hard and knocked him off balance was already dark purple. The scrapes covering half of his body from being dragged half a mile on the pavement were red and raw. One of his eyes wouldn’t open fully. His lip was split.

Damn. He really looked wrecked.

He dropped his gaze as Zoe brought her phone down.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

She moved to his other side and began dabbing at his scrapes with the cloth.

“I know you want Merlin’s approval - though _why_ the opinion of some Arthurian toolbag matters is beyond me - but putting yourself in danger isn’t going to get you that.”

Douxie let out a breath as he stroked Archie’s pelt.

“It’s more than that,” he said, “I want to get stronger and better at magic so I can _finally_ become a master wizard. So I can earn the staff that I’ve been slaving for for the last nine centuries!”

“And I’m not saying that’s bad,” Zoe said, putting the tools back in the first aid kit, “All I’m saying is that you don’t have to get stronger alone.”

She picked up the first aid kit and went to slip back on her boots. Douxie stared down at his gravel encrusted palms. He idly flicked a piece out. Maybe she was right. Maybe...

“Hey Zoe,” he called, turning his head towards the door.

She paused with her hand on the doorknob.

“Niffin hunting and burgers next weekend?”

She smiled.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Zoe called Merlin a "privileged Arthurian toolbag" she immediately stole my entire heart full stop. I understand why she wasn't a major character, but I really would have liked to see more of her and of her and Douxie's relationship.


End file.
